


a love for all phases

by cnova



Series: Dramione Valentine Exchange 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astronomy, F/M, First Kiss, Full Moon, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, moon water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnova/pseuds/cnova
Summary: Twenty-nine point five days is all it took for one Draco Malfoy to realise he was head over stubborn arse for Hermione Granger.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Valentine Exchange 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117043
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	a love for all phases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somandalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somandalicious/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> This piece was written for [Somandalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somandalicious/pseuds/Somandalicious) as part of the Dramione Valentine Exchange hosted by [floorcoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster/pseuds/floorcoaster) and [dreamsofdramione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofdramione/pseuds/dreamsofdramione). The prompt I selected was _‘Phases of the Moon’_.

_29.5 days._

Twenty-nine point five days is all it took for one Draco Malfoy to realise he was head over stubborn arse for Hermione Granger.

What initially began as a reluctant friendship the previous autumn, when everyone returned to Hogwarts, slowly turned into a tentative working relationship built upon their mutual dedication to their studies. Draco wasn't oblivious to the feelings brewing under the surface, but he also wasn't ready to confront them either.

Stolen glances during late nights in the Library inspired little excuses to get out of Quidditch matches with the guys.

She was someone who also appreciated colour-coded revision tables.

Professor Sinistra paired the two up early in the year to track the phases of the moon— _like they hadn't been doing as such since Third Year_ —and document any changes in its magical alignment.

Draco _knew_ Hermione was different from most of their classmates. When he was younger, it was unappealing and off-putting. But the more they interacted this term, the more glimpses he saw of what was under her swotty, protective barrier.

He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

No matter how enchanted Draco had become over the last few weeks, there was no preparing him for what he saw when he happened upon her at the top of the Astronomy Tower for the Full Moon. He had never seen Hermione in such a state, and he took the time to drink her in.

There she sat, hovering over a large crystal vase filled with water, surrounded by an array of crystals—Selenite, Moonstone, and Rose Quartz. Her eyes were closed, and she was mumbling something softly to herself.

Apparently, Hermione hadn't expected him to be early. Given his upbringing, he was quite aware of what she was making: moon water to charge under the light of the Full Moon. _That_ wasn't surprising to him at all. It _was_ surprising that she had chosen this specific zodiac combination—a Full Moon in Taurus—especially given their assignment.

Of all the times he'd seen her up in the tower, he couldn't recall a single one associated with the creation of moon water. Venus-ruled, this full moon was traditionally said to influence several things—emotions among them.

_What was Hermione getting at?_

Deciding to announce his presence, he shifted off the stone and over to her. "Granger, what on earth are you doing?"

"If you must know, Malfoy, I arrived early to set out my vase." Hermione appeared to be nervous. "How… how long have you been standing there?"

"I know what you were _doing._ You must know by now, I'm no fool." Stepping into her space, he continued, "But just _what_ are your intentions?"

Her cheeks flushed a pretty shade of crimson in the moonlight. "Well, Professor Sinistra said we should track our magical alignment along with the moon phases, and I read charging water under a Full Moon amplifies the lunar energy. I was hopi—"

"You were hoping what?" Draco smirked mischievously.

"Taurus happens to be heavily influenced by Venus, which rules matters such as romance and love." Biting her lip, she looked up through her lashes to watch his response. "I was hoping that maybe the amplified energy would... transfer to—to us. I may be a bit thick, but I'm not blind, you know."

He tugged her to his chest, and whispered, "You forgot pleasure, Hermione."

Rocking up to her tiptoes, she captured his lips in a brief kiss and murmured, "Never know Draco, this just might be a love for all phases."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta [dreamsofdramione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofdramione/pseuds/dreamsofdramione). Comments and/or kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
